Harry's 21st Birthday
by rachybaby
Summary: Its been four years since Harry killed Voldemort and it is now two days till Harry's 21st birthday but what is this present that Lavender, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore are cooking up for him?


Harry's 21st Birthday

It had been four years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort Harry had rebuilt his parent's house and was now living there with his fiancée Lavender Brown they were going to be married on New Years Eve and everyone in the wizarding world was looking forward to it, it was going to the biggest wedding since Hermione Granger had tied the knot with none other than Draco Malfoy after the war had ended. The wedding had been so big because of Draco's money but also as it was hoped that it would dissolve the barrier between the pure blood families who looked down on muggle borns as scum but it hadn't. Ron sadly hadn't seen his wedding day as he had been killed a week before by Death Eaters.

It was now two days till Harry's 21st birthday and he was starting to get everything together for huge party he was holding at his house in Godric's Hollow. Little did he know that at 13 Grimmauld Place Hermione, Lavender and Remus were cooking up a surprise for him that would blow him away.

"Dobby?" called Harry.

_Crack_

"Yes sir?" squeaked the house elf.

"How do you feel about helping me sort out the decorations up for the party in two days?"

"Yes please sir!" squeaked the elf.

"Come on then they are in the dinning room, do you want to go and ask Winky to help as well?"

"Yes sir"

_Crack_

_Crack_

"That was quick"

"Dobby and Winky would be very happy to help Harry Potter prepare for his birthday party sir" Dobby squeaked.

"Wicked come on then and we can put them up tomorrow with Lavender's help if she doesn't disappear again…I wonder what she's up to"

"Harry Potter will find out on his birthday sir…oops!" Winky blushed realising she had very nearly spilled the biggest secret in the world.

"Oh yeah? So it's my birthday present she spending so much time getting?"

"Yes sir but Winky and Dobby are sworn to secrecy sir!" squeaked Winky.

"Ah crap, well I'll just have to wait won't I?"

"Yes sir, if you wait you will be happier than you could EVER imagine!" said Dobby.

"Right now I do want to know, what am I getting?"

"Let's sort the decorations for Harry Potter's party" said Dobby.

"Dobby!"

"Can't say sir! Can't say!" Squeaked the elves together and Harry laughed.

"Ok, ok come on" and the started to sort the decorations.

_**Grimmauld Place**_

"Remus the potions are ready!!" yelled Hermione.

"Brilliant!" Remus replied entering the room, "Now all we need if a bone of the people we are resurrecting"

"Well, Lily, James and Ron aren't too hard but Sirius…no-one found his body, it…it…vanished behind the veil" Hermione's voice broke as she remembered how upset Harry was to lose his godfather.

"Don't worry Dumbledore's sorting something out for us" said Lavender, "I'll owl him to tell him the potions are ready and…"

_Pop_

"Hermione you are better than your husband at potion brewing" said Dumbledore.

"How?"

"Come off it Dumbledore knows everything!" laughed Hermione then added, "Yeah and since my bastard husband hates Harry so I had to do this alone"

"That sounds like divorce Hermione" said Remus.

"Sometimes I wonder, but I do love him, its just he's just a twat" said Hermione and everyone laughed.

"Still the same slimy git then?" laughed Lavender.

"Yeah but Snape was worse"

"True! Twat!" everyone laughed.

"Right so do we have everything we need to bring them back?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes except Sirius"

"Oh yes of course forgive me I'll be right back with what we need" and with that he aparated only to reappear minutes later holding a vile of what looked like blood.

"A long time ago when Sirius fell ill Madam Pomphery took some blood to send to St. Mungo's and to the muggle hospital in London to find out what was wrong and she kept an extra vile just in case the first lot was contaminated"

"So that's Sirius's blood?"

"It is, when we bring them back have to put the bones of Lily, James and Ron in the cauldrons together and at the same time pour Sirius's blood into the fourth cauldron while chanting the resurrection spell. But remember if they come back wrong they must be killed and the spell can not be repeated this a one time only"

"We understand, when can we bring them back?" asked Hermione, she was keen to see her best friend again and to see Sirius again not to mention meet Lily and James.

"Now if you want, as long as the potions have been brewed properly and we add the final 'ingredient' at the same time we can bring them back"

"I'll go over everything one last time" said Hermione looking up at the board with the ingredients and instructions on.

"Yes the potions are ready, Remus where are the bones?"

"I'll get them" he left the room and went upstairs to retrieve the box with the bones in, he returned a moment later.

"Got them"

"Right, Lavender you take one, Hermione and Remus you take another I'll pour the blood" Dumbledore instructed.

"God I feel sick" said Lavender.

"Know what you mean" said Hermione.

"Step up to a cauldron" instructed Dumbledore, "On three, one…two…three" they dropped/poured the final ingredients into their potions, at first nothing happened then they began to fizz and then boil. Each had turned a different colour, and then there was flashes of light and several bangs and the cauldrons rose into the air and dissolved moulding slowly into human forms the colour of skin becoming visible, hair sprouted from their heads, facial features formed and finally their eyes opened. Then slowly they were lowered to the floor and the lights surrounding them faded and they took their first breaths of life since they were killed.

They looked around the room taking in each person and everything in the room. Finally Lily, James, Sirius and Ron looked at Hermione, Lavender, Dumbledore and Remus with faces of confusion and fear.

"Welcome back" said Remus.

"R…R…Remus?" Lily stuttered.

"Hi Lil's"

"REMUS!" screamed Lily and ran forward and threw her arms around him he hugged her back tears brimming in his eyes.

"What? How? Last thing I…Herms?"

"Hey Ron" smiled Hermione through tears of happiness.

"But how? Last thing I remember is telling Lily to get Harry and run" said James.

"Yes each of you was killed but a few weeks ago Draco Malfoy discovered a potion and a spell to bring the dead back the only downer is that it's a once use amazingly Hermione persuaded him to let her have it to bring some people back she missed, he didn't find out who it was until yesterday which is how we have succeeded. So welcome back"

"When…when…when can we see Harry?" asked Lily.

"It's his birthday in two years, he'll be 21" said Hermione, "All of you are his present, he's getting married in the New Year and we all knew he'd love for you to be there"

"So what happens until then?"

"You stay here"

"Hang on is this Grimmauld Place?" asked Sirius finally speaking.

"It is Padfoot"

"Wow hasn't changed" said James.

"No it hasn't, you still got that awful portrait of your mum?" asked Lily.

"Yeah it's still there we can't get it off" said Remus.

"I wonder if an unforgivable would get rid of it…" wondered James out loud.

"You are not…"

"Harry tried, he got so angry when Ron was killed her took it out on the portrait it was actually really funny" said Remus with a smile.

"How long did he torture her for?" asked Sirius.

"None affected it really pissed him off"

"Poor thing"

"So what happened to Voldemort then?" asked Lily.

"Yeah did we win?" asked Ron his voice full of hope.

"Of course we did Harry kicked that wankers arse" said Hermione, "It was amazing Voldemort was defenceless as Harry had just snapped his wand so Harry walked right up to him told him to stand and said this is for my mum and dad and screamed Avada Kedavra and Voldemort dropped dead it was amazing!"

"So all the Death Eaters?"

"Dead or in Azkaban" said Hermione.

"I knew he'd be a great wizard if he survived…hang on how come he's alive if Voldemort tried to kill him along with us?"

Sirius laughed, "Oh shit they won't have a clue come on lets sit down, eat, drink and tell them what happened after Voldemort killed them thanks to the little bastard Pettigrew. Hey did Harry kill him?"

"Well he kinda lost it towards the end of the war and tortured him to insanity like what happened to the Longbottoms then killed him"

"Oh god!"

"WHAT?! Frank? Alice? Never!!! How?!" Lily got really upset really quickly to hear about Frank and Alice.

"Tea and sandwiches I think" said Dumbledore and with a flick of his wand the food appeared and slowly he and Hermione told the story of what happened to Harry after Lily and James were killed.

_**Godric's Hollow**_

"Where've you been?! I've been worried sick!" said Harry as Lavender walked into the living room.

"With Hermione sorting out your birthday surprise"

"Oh ok. But will you please text me back next time?"

"Sorry Harry my phone died just after I went out"

"Oh ok"

"So what's for tea?"

"How's Chinese sound?"

"Yeah ok"

Harry waved his wand and their favourite dishes appeared in front of them"

The next dragged at both Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld place, Harry, Lavender, Dobby and Winky put up the decorations and prepared the food.

"Dobby what cake you making for me thins year then?" asked Harry knowing the elf wouldn't tell him.

"I am not making a cake for you sir someone else is" replied Dobby.

"Oh ok. Who?"

"Can't say sir! Can't say!" squeaked the elf.

"Arg! No fair!" growled Harry.

"Oh stop it you're just a big kid" said Lavender playfully.

"Yeah but you love me" Harry replied pulling her to him.

"I do" she replied before kissing him, when he let her go they finished putting the decorations up and preparing the food before going out for dinner.

_**Grimmauld Place**_

"Right that's it go to hell the lot of you I'm going to see my son!" exclaimed Lily getting up and going to the fire place but Remus grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Come on wait till tomorrow it's his birthday. You're not the only one struggling I've had to magically glue Ron, James and Sirius to their seats don't make me do it to you"

"Ok, ok its just I've missed most of his life and I want to see him" sobbed Lily, breaking down in Remus's arms for the fourth time that day.

"I know Lil's just wait please. You'll regret it if you don't" Lily nodded knowing he was right.

"Right I'll make dinner" Remus's eyes lit up and lily laughed, "Ok I'll make my speciality"

"Woooooo!!!! JAMES I LOVE YOUR WIFE!" yelled Remus running from the room as Lily got the pots out.

"Why?"

"She's making her speciality!"

"Woooooo!"

After dinner they played exploding snap before going to bed so that tomorrow would come faster.

_**Harry's Birthday - Godric's Hollow**_

"Right everything is ready we just have to wait for everyone to arrive" sighed Harry.

"Harry darling?" called Lavender.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go get your present I'll be back in a bit ok?"

"Ok see you soon"

_**Grimmauld Place**_

"Can we go yet?" asked Lily, she was desperate to see her son.

"No everyone is arriving at two so any minute now we have to wait till half past" said Hermione.

_Pop_

"Everyone ready? Wow Lily that dress is gorgeous!"

"Thank you. How's Harry?"

"Annoyed he wants his present but I've told him he has to wait" laughed Lavender.

The next half an hour crawled by, they played exploding snap a few times but soon got bored, finally 2:30 arrived.

"Right we have to apparate to the front bedroom, the layout is exactly the same as when you had the house it's just rebuilt I'll go down and get everyone in to the garden, Herms you come with watch for pink sparks then all of you apparate to the garden. Ok?"

"Yes" they said together.

"Come on I wanna see my son!" and everyone laughed and the aparated to the front bedroom.

"Right Herms, Remus lets go remember pink sparks" and they left.

It only took the five minutes to get everyone and Harry into the back garden.

Hermione put her wand to her throat, "Stronuous"

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all know of the surprise we have for Harry on his 21st birthday party and now we can finally bring them out" her and Lavender put their wands in the air and sent up pink sparks and Hermione quickly put her wand to her throat again.

"Quietous"

Seconds later Lily, James, Sirius and Ron appeared next to Harry there was a huge gasp from everyone in the garden.

"What the fuck?! Ron? Sirius? M…m…mum? D…d…dad?" they all nodded at him and tears rolled from Harry's eyes.

"Lavender? Hermione?"

The two women smiled.

"Draco discovered a potion and a spell to resurrect the dead so we brought back the people who are most important to you" Harry grinned and then hugged and kissed them both before going and hugging Ron, Sirius and his parents. Harry left his parents to last, he stood in front of them tears streaming down all their faces (except James he fought them back).

"Is…is…is this…r…r…real?"

"Yes son it is, we're here to stay" Harry grinned and threw his arms around his mum and hugged her. He let her go after a few minutes and turned to his father and hugged him.

"You have know idea how long I have wished for a day like this"

"I can guess son"

For the rest of the party Lily, James, Sirius and Ron weren't left alone they were always talking to someone.


End file.
